Thinking Of You: three shots :
by Legit-Panda
Summary: Mori is getting an Arranged Marriage and Kagome has one final Performance before she goes to Korea…for good. The Host Club comes to see her performance still clueless about Korea what will they do when they find out. What will Mori do when he finds out? Read and Review! :D New Name Legit-Panda old Name xXDemonLovesongXx
1. Suprising

Thinking of You

Pairing: Kagome/Mori

Mori is getting an Arranged Marriage and Kagome has one final Performance before she goes to Korea…for good. The Host Club comes to see her performance still clueless about Korea what will they do when they find out. What will Mori do when he finds out? Based on Katy Perry's song Thinking of you

Read and Review.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome looked at her cell one more time still deciding if she should tell the Host club about her Decision. "_Kagome-chan it time for us to go on."_ Her Bass Guitarist Megumi shouted to her from over the curtain.

Kagome looked into the mirror one more time before she had to go on stage. Her long Raven Hair was curly now only ending at her waist. Usually her hair reached her knees. She was wearing a black and white dress on. Net-Fished gloves and knee high diamond pattern socks: black and white of course. Her make up looked as if she had Big doll eyes. She turned off her phone. 

"_Too late now." _ She would catch the plan tomorrow after school. The greatest timing too because the next day Mori's wedding would take place, and Kagome didn't want to attend. Why would she want to? Why would anyone want to go to their Second Love's wedding?

Five months after Kagome came to Ouran they started falling love, Even dated for three months. Sadly, they had to break up since Mori was getting married to one of his fans. Of course it was arranged. Kagome at first was angry, then sad and depressed but got over it since it was for the better of his Family.

Kagome was taken out of her thoughts when she was nudged by her other band mate Ami. She smiled at Ami and walked out into the crowed before sitting on the stool they put in front of the microphone.

Kagome smiled at the crowed one more time before strumming her acoustic guitar. Unknown to her the host club were in the Audience watching her.

0o0o0o0-Host Club -0o0o0o0

As she started strumming the guitar most of the host club members were surprised, except for Haruhi and Mori. Why? Easy because she played for Haruhi when they were still going to the same middle school and Kagome played for Mori when they were going out. He watched as Kagome took one deep breath before singing.

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

This song sounded Different from the songs she played when they were going out

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

For a second Mori could feel the eyes of the host club on him before returning their way towards the stage

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

Mori's eye's softened at the chorus . The song was about him

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

"_Does that mean she'll go on"_ Mori asked himself in his own mind

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

"_Was she already seeing someone else"_

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

Questions kept on popping up in his mind

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

"_Is this really how she feels?"_

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...

"…"

Mori's whole mind went blank… until he heard Kagome say something that broke his heart.

"_**I would like to thank everyone in the crowd for coming to see my last and final performance before I move to Korea"**_

Mori's and most likely everyone in the Host Club's eyes widen. Mori felt as if someone pulled out his hear and ripped it to pieces.

To Be Continued…

MUAHAHAHAHAH :D CLIFFY! Tune in Next time to see Kagome's Last Day at Ouran

Anywayyysss… I promise to Update my other story's! Yes EACH AND EVERYONE OF MY STORYS! Even my old ones Like "Too Little Too Late" or Even "Ouran High School Hosts Fruits Baskets" :D I'm also writing Oneshots for people so just Message me if you want a OneShot with Your favorite Couple!

Here are the Manga, Shows, etc. I will do One shots on

~Naruto

~Inuyasha

~Soul Eater

~Bleach

~Special A (S.A)

~Maid Sama

~Vampir Knight

~Fruits Basket

~Boys Before Flowers

~Playful Kiss

~Any Other Anime, Show etc

I will also do Cross Over OneShots! :D JA NE

_**Legit-Panda also known as xXDemonLovesongXx**_


	2. The chase pt1

Thinking of You

Pairing: Kagome/Mori

Disclaimer: I own nothing v.v

Mori is getting an Arranged Marriage and Kagome has one final Performance before she goes to Korea…for good. The Host Club comes to see her performance still clueless about Korea what will they do when they find out. What will Mori do when he finds out? Based on Katy Perry's song Thinking of you

Read and Review.

**Mori's thoughts**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sighed as she looked at the droplets of water on the other side of the water. In a couple of weeks Mori would be getting married to one of his "stalkers" Maya. Maya had short black hair, coal black eyes, and light skin. Apparently her daddy's company was wealthier than the morinozuka company. To save his company from being bankrupted He made an Arranged Marriage for Mori and Maya, which was what Maya planned. Kagome shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head. She sighed as she looked at the time.

"_3:50, ten more minutes before I leave…"_

Shippo would be picking her up at 4:00 just so she could make it to the Airport to 4:15… The airport wasn't that far away. The school let her out of her classes earlier than usual. Usually she would be out of her classes at 4. Enough time to get away from this school, her ex and his new fiancé.

Kagome walked away from the window, deciding it was only going to make her sadder. She was so into her thoughts she didn't notice the banana peel on the floor…until she slipped on it.

"_Those damn twins"_

Luckily she caught a curtain before she could fully fall on the floor.

"_When did this get here?"_

Curiosity killed the cat but Kagome didn't care as she pulled the curtain open revealing… A piano.

Kagome looked around Music room one last time before she sat one the chair and put her finger tips on the piano, and started playing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The host club members walked down the empty hallway filled with silence. Every one of them was let out of their classes earlier than usual due to the host club having a meeting, but the meeting wasn't exactly for the Host club. The meeting was made for making ideas to make Kagome stay in japan.

They were near the door when Tamaki heard the piano being played from inside the room. Tamaki stoped causing Haruhi running into him and so and so.

"_Tomo-chan why you stop" asked the blond Lolita on top of Mori's shoulders._

"_Shh do you hear it? Someone's playing the piano"_

The host club members stopped and listened closely.

Soon enough they heared the piano being played. They opened the door a creak and saw Kagome playing on the piano.

(By the way im using the Glee version of Without you)

I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I,

Without you, without you

**Mori's heart broke even more when he noticed the meaning of the words.**

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without...

You! You! You!

Without...you

I can't erase, so I'll take blame

**Don't take the blame**

But I can't accept that we're estranged

**We Arent**

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you, without you

**Damn arranged marriage**

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without...

You! You! You!

**You will never be without me Kagome-chan**

Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without...you

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome stopped playing and wiped the tears that formed on her face. Her phone started ringing meaning Shippo was ready to pick her up.

Kagome pushed the doors open as she walked out of the third music room. Not even noticing the seven people that hid behind the doors.

"_Are you sure you wanna do this Kagome?" asked Shippo on the phone_

"_Yes Shippo, Im sure. Is the jet fueled?"_

"_-Sigh- Ya the jets fueled just get your but over to the car"_

With that said Kagome an out of the Hallway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mori looked as Kagome's silhouette disappeared down the hallway. He was deep in thoughts when he felt a shove behind him.

He looked back to see Honey's serious face

"_Go bring her back" With one last nod Mori ran after Kagome._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_**Hey people thanks for reviewing on my story :D**_

_**Also if any of you guys are confused this isn't the last chapter… I know I said it was a twoshot but you**_

_**know things happen ^.^"**_

_**Also for the people who requested storys Im on it **_

_**Minato-kun Luver's story = Assistant Sakura**_

_**Suzume Batchii Taichi's story's= The love of Competition**_

_**Be ready for these storys coming soon. Ill post them when I post the third chapter **_

_**3 legitt-panda**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**V**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
